Enchanted Rose Christmas
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the world of demons, one was claimed to be bitter and could never love. And for such bitterness, he and his friends were locked away in a castle. Until a human beauty came into his life to show him the meaning of love. As the winter month draw near and everyone eager for one holiday, will an old adversary ruin this one chance at true happiness.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the plot Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. All characters belongs to its sole owners while all ocs belong to me.

-

Enchanted Rose Christmas

Chapter 1

-

It was Christmas Eve and demons from far and wide were making their way to a very peculiar castle that lied alone, separate from other demon towns and cities. This particular castle had a very unique history behind it which was a story for another day. Demons sang carols as they walked inside, all invited to a Christmas party behind held by the lord of the castle himself. A small child with a mop of black hair ran through the hall, a flowing ribbon held in his hands as a small demon pup ran behind him, barking eagerly as he chased after it. He stopped at the railings of the stairs and looked down to the huge ballroom where a giant tree was set up, decorated beautifully as demons milled about, leaving their presents and mingled among one another. He grinned as he looked over to the tree and climbed onto the railing, sliding down before running over to the tree, demon pup close behind him. At the banquet table, a white haired demon smirked as he tossed boughs of holly onto the table. Not far behind him was another with a platter in hand.

"Enough with the holly already." the brunette demon muttered before he was near tumbled over by the smaller child that came running by him. "Mokuba, be careful!" he called before sighing as he went to cleaned up the spilled food. Another white haired demon stood on a ladder, placing the tree topper and smiled softly before looking down, laughing softly as he watched Mokuba pop up from the sea of present that was underneath the tree. "Mokuba! You know you shouldn't be under there!" Another called and he chuckled softly before running out and over to a woman that stood beside the fireplace. "But Diamond! I found a present for me! Can I open it, please?!" he begged. She looked down to him and laughed softly before taking a seat and nodded. "Fine but only one." she said.

Bakura walked over and smiled as he watched Mokuba. "Nice to see the little brat having a proper Christmas." he murmured as the brunette also came over. "Yes, unlike last year." the brunette pointed out. "Oh hush, Seto. Last year was fine. Maybe not as enjoyable like this but we managed anyway." the woman spoke. "Well, if it wasn't for my decisiveness and leadership, Christmas wouldn't have been saved." Bakura snorted a laugh as he flicked the cravat Seto wore.

"_Your _leadership? You couldn't lead a horse to water, I bet." he said.

Mokuba laughed as he sat there, tearing open his present before opening it and pouted as the gift inside was nothing but a pair of socks. "What are you yammering about?" Seto demanded. "It was I who came up with the idea thus saving Christmas."

"You couldn't _save _anything if you tried."

Diamond tsked from her seat as Mokuba came over to her side. "Sheesh. Why don't you both hush. I think I remember the story quite well and who saved what." she said. Mokuba looked up to her before moving to sit on her lap. "Why don't you tell us then?" She chuckled softly. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Why not? Maybe it will straighten someone's facts?" Bakura said, taking a side glance over to Seto. Seto glowered at him and Diamond chuckled once more. "Alright, enough with the hostility. Gather round everyone. Now let's see. If I remember right, Malik was so upset with the master that he ran from the castle. Getting himself mixed up with a pack of roudy wolf demons that laid outside waiting for a meal. But before he could get hurt, the master came and saved him from them. Well, after that, they started becoming good friends, a rarity with us demons..."

"And what's where I come in..." Bakura said.

-

The older shadow demon ran through the abandon and decrepit room, looking around before rustling his hair angrily. "Damnit! Where can he be?" he grumbled as he looked around once more. "Well he can't be far, right?" Diamond questioned as she stopped behind him, Mokuba close behind. "If anything, I bet you that he's not even in the castle." Seto muttered. That clicked in Bakura's mind and he moved over to the window, wiping away the foggy glass and well enough, Marik was outside, shoulders hunched as he walked through the snow. "Found him." he said before looking to them. "Now let's go. We don't have any more time to lose. I would like to leave this dump sooner or later and that won't happen if I have a barrier that prevents all of us from leaving in a vicinity of a couple yards from the castle itself." he spoke as he ran off past them.

"Is that all you think about?" Seto mumbled before he realized he was pretty much talking to himself and growled. "Do you think he's the one?" Mokuba asked. "I'm sure of it. If anyone can get through Marik's thick skull, it's Malik."

"I have to agree. When you get to know the boy, he's quite sweet." Diamond reiterated.

"And he isn't half bad looking either."

"But he's way out of your league, Bakura."

"Thanks. That's make me happy to know that."

Malik sighed as he headed up the grand staircase, looking for something to do. That's when he encountered the group and smiled. "Well hey there. I wondered where you all went to." he said with a soft chuckle before looking down to Mokuba. "Hey, Mokuba, do you know what day it is?" he questioned. The smaller demon scratched his head as he thought it over. "Well, it isn't Tuesday..." he murmured and Malik chuckled. "No, silly. It's December 24. Christmas eve." Bakura got an idea and smirked a little to himself as he grabbed a hold of Malik's shoulder. "And what a fine day it is and you know what would make the day better? A walk around the grounds. How about it?" he suggested as he led him off.

"Oh, oh! And maybe a little ice skating too!" Mokuba added as he followed with Diamond right behind him. Seto grumbled to himself about the lack of manners before joining them. "Yes. A little walk, a little exercise. Beats staying in this dreary setting." Malik grabbed the lone pair of skates that rested on the rack along with a coat before moving over to the door and opened it. He was immediately greeted with the sight of Marik's brooding self. "Good morning, Marik." The other turned to him and that was enough of a distraction to lose his balance on the ice and fall. Malik winced before running out to check up on him. Bakura snickered from the door. "Oh man, that was great." he whispered and winced when he was nudged by Seto.

"Shut up."

Marik looked up as Malik rested a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" he asked. He grumbled something to himself before standing. "Well, I slipped and fell on my...well fell on the ice..." he muttered, trying to retain some dignity. "Well if you're feeling any better, grumpy, come skate with me." Malik said, moving over to the bench to slip on the skates before getting back up and took off. Marik snorted softly before looking to the others and Bakura shooed him off to follow. "Go!" he hissed. Marik huffed once more before looking to Malik.

"Ok, apparently you never skated before. Let me show you." Malik said before skating off a little, counting each step before looking back to Marik. "See? It's not so hard." Marik nodded and tried to follow his movements, stumbling a little but didn't fall a second time until he got the hang of it and smiled. The others made their way onto the bridge overlooking the icy path. "This may just work after all."

"That is if something doesn't piss of Marik." Seto muttered, flicking little blue flames into the air out of boredom.

-

But all was not joyful as in a lone room, the dark sounds of a organ played, the figure sitting at the grand instrument concentrating as he played each note meticulously as if he lived for perfection. From the doorway, a small boy peeked inside before walking in, listening to the music with a little smile. Once the older male was done with the piece, he clapped.

"Bravo, aniki!" he called and the other smirked as he looked to him. "You approve?" he questioned and the boy nodded. "Of course. It's magnificent." he whispered. "Well of course. It's just a opera..." the older murmured before pressing down on a few keys, the loud bellowing sound, cracking a few panes of the windows. "That could bring the house down." The boy nodded, yelping as a scrap of the ceiling hit his head. "I always wanted to ask, aniki...is there a part for me?"

"Well of course, dear Leon." he murmured as a few phantom hands played a little tune as the figure turned, opening a chest that rested beside him. "A solo for Leon, in B flat." he murmured and the boy smiled brightly. "Really?! Oh I'll do anything for a solo." he said and the older chuckled as he placed the music back, slamming the chest shut as the music stopped. Leon jumped and frowned a little. "Oh I'm sure you would. Now, in the midst of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside. Go and see."

"Ok, Siegfried." Leon whispered before moving over to the window and looked outside. "Look at that..." he whispered.

"Oh well I would love to little brother but oh wait? What's this? I'm chained here like some wild animal!" The sound of chains rattling alerted the younger to his older sibling's plight and sighed. He remembered the day his brother was chained up here like a dog. He couldn't blame the reasoning behind it but he found it unfair. "Right..." Leon turned to look back outside. "Well, it's Marik. He's outside skating."

"Skating? Whatever for?"

"Well because that pretty boy is holding his hand. Maybe if they fall in love, the spell will be broken and we can be free to roam again!" Leon said cheerfully. Siegfried growled as he played another dark tune on the organ, making Leon jump and turn back to his brother. "Freedom is overrated, Leon. Why should we have the need to go free? Remember the reason why we were sent here in the first place? It wasn't the enchantment but the stupid city where Marik first hailed from. What makes you think they would ever accept him again?" he explained as he started playing once more. "Before we were trapped here, my particular taste in music wasn't appreciated. But now Marik needs my melodies to fill his tormented soul of the situation he landed himself in. I'm considered his best friend and I'm not going to let some human ruin that for me!" As his anger rose, so did the dark tone of his music. Siegfried then turned to Leon.

"Leon! Go out there and make sure this blossoming relationship withers before it can bloom fully." he hissed and Leon nodded before leaving out. Siegfried smirked before he went back to playing. _'Leave the little trickster demon to do what needs to be done.'_ he thought to himself.

-

Back outside, Marik smiled as he got the hang of ice skating which made Malik happy to see. Leon made his way down, seeing the group of demons on the bridge and stopped behind them. "Hey, down in front! I want to see!" he said before they all turned to him, shushing him before diverting their attention back to the sight ahead. Leon growled before he starting thinking of what to do next. "Well, things look promising now. We might be in luck." Diamond murmured.

"Looks like it. And a little bit like love too." Bakura added. "Oh no." Leon whispered when he heard those words and looked down before thinking. _'What could I do, what could I do?'_ he wondered before snapping his fingers. "Got it." He moved away from the group and looked down and watched them for a moment and like a master with the strings of a puppet, he pinched the air and pulled back a little. At the same time, Marik's cloak was being pulled back. "Leon, what are you up to?" Seto questioned.

"Nothing!" he said, letting go which caused a rubber band reaction, causing both Malik and Marik to hit the snow when the demon lost control. Both peeked out from the snow and Marik dusted himself off before looking over to the other as he plopped back into the snow, making a snow angel. Malik stood and smiled as he got back onto the ice, Marik followed. "Look at that. It's a Christmas angel." he said before frowning as Marik looked to his own imprint. "That's no angel. Only the shadow of a demon." he growled, kicking at the snow before stomping back towards the castle. Leon kept himself nonchalant of the situation as the others went down to try and calm Marik them smiled. "Siegfried will be happy with this turn of events." he murmured before heading back to the castle himself.

Malik sighed as he kicked at the snow. "Damnit...now he's worse than ever. I didn't mean for this to happen." he muttered. Diamond walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't lose hope just yet. I'm sure you can get through to him. Honestly, you both are stubborn so that'll probably work out in the end." she said and Malik pouted. "Thanks for the words of wisdom."

"No problem." she said, laughing softly. From the doorway, one servant watched and sighed before looking up, knowing exactly where Marik would be right now. "You best learn your lesson and fast or else this will be your last holiday." she murmured softly before walking away.

-

Up in the West wing, in the room where Siegfried was chained, he played a depressing tune before turning when he heard the familiar grumbling of Marik walking by. The demon came up to the enchanted rose that secured the cursed that befallen him and huffed. "I hate Christmas..." he hissed before his ears perked at the sound of music and turned back to head into the room where Siegfried stayed. He sighed softly before moving towards the lone seat in the room and Siegfried chuckled as he continued to play. "Does the music help, dear friend?" he questioned.

"Your music is the only thing that helps me, Siegfried. Helps me through this dreaded curse each and every day." he replied, sighing once more.

"Don't worry about this silly old enchantment, Marik. "I'm here for you. I always have, and I always will." Siegfried murmured, smirk still present as he continued to play.

-

"Marik is such a grump. Do you know why he's like that?" Malik questioned as he looked down to Mokuba. Everyone just went their own ways after the little mishap outside and Mokuba decided to tag along with Malik. "I dunno. He's always like that." Mokuba answered. "Even on Christmas?"

"Yep!" Mokuba chirped before blinking. "Malik, what's Christmas?" The older looked to him in surprise. "You don't know about Christmas? About hanging stockings in front of a fire? A tree? Tinsel? Presents?"

"Oh, I love presents! Can I get one?!" Mokuba asked cheerfully.

"But of course."

"Even the master?"

"Yes, even Marik. Everyone gets a present." Malik answered. Mokuba chuckled as he clambered up to Malik's shoulders. "So what will you get him?" he asked. Malik tapped a finger on his chin as he thought. "I don't know. I never got the chance to really know him well enough to find out what he likes." he said. Mokuba pondered to himself before nodding. "Well...what would you want?"

"Oh, well I would love a good book to read." Malik answered and Mokuba smiled. "Then get him a book. I'm sure he'll love a story from you cause you have great stories to tell." Malik thought it over and nodded. "You're right. A story would be a great idea." he said before he got to work. A hour or two later of intense writing and Malik was done. He smiled as he sew a binding onto the book and set it into an intricate present box. with Mokuba help, he tied a ribbon onto it. "Think Marik will like it?"

"I'm sure he will."

"So we're gonna have a Christmas?!" Mokuba asked, perking up.

"Absolutely!"

-

In the kitchen, such plans were an entirely different matter. "Absolutely not. There's not going to be a Christmas." Seto said as he looked to Bakura. "Aww come on, Kaiba. Unwind a little. We need a little holiday cheer in this castle." Bakura said as he looked to him, enchanted dishes cleaning themselves and being placed away. "No, no and let me think about it..." he started, giving them a little hope. "**_No!_**"

"Damn, Kaiba. Nice way to get one's hopes up." he said haughtily. "That's my job. Besides, the master has forbidden Christmas and this time, I'm putting my foot down and abiding to his rules." Seto muttered as he crossed his arms. "Now you know just because he says doesn't mean he can keep it from happening." Malik pointed out as he helped to dry off the dishes. Leon was walking down the hall when he heard them talking and moved closer to eavesdrop on them. "His castle, his rules. And Christmas is a terrible subject for him and I rather save him the pain of being reminded of what happened. And I'd advise you all to think the same..." Seto started before sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"

"Yeah. You." Bakura said and Seto jumped, trying to pat out the flames while Bakura cackled, dousing the flame in his hand. "This may be just what the master needs. So why don't you take that stick out your ass and let's do something merry for once."

"No."

Mokuba pouted. "This isn't fair, nii-sama!" The wine glasses chorused their disapproval and Seto glared down at them. "Don't whine, glasses." he murmured and Diamond sighed. "To be reduced to squabbling and bickering over these things. We used to be better than this on Christmas. I actually kinda missed the feast we used to prepare for such an occasion."

"Yeah. Like some stuffed turkey." Bakura replied

"With cranberry sauce." Malik added.

"And short-bread cookies!" Mokuba piped.

"Mince pies..."

"Pecan toast and gravy."

"And we could never forget the Christmas pudding!" Bakura said, glancing over to Seto with a smirk, knowing the stoic demon's one's weakness.

Said demon was about to walk off but paused in his steps. "Christmas pudding...with custard?" he questioned as he looked back to him. Bakura's devious ways didn't end there. "Well of course. We're not idiots. We had that and raisins and brandy and all the other good things you like at that dinner." he said, smirking. Seto thought very long over the thought of what they ahd planned but once he saw the hopeful gaze of his little brother, he caved in. "Alright, we'll do it but we need to keep it a secret. If the master finds out...I'm probably be the only one that get torn limb from limb." he muttered. "Now you're speaking my language, your bitterness." Bakura said with a smirk, mock bowing to him.

Diamond clapped eagerly along with Mokuba cheering at the thought of Christmas in the castle. "Need a little more help?" A voice questioned and they turned to see Keara there. "But of course. The more the merrier." Bakura said then snapped his fingers. "And I know of the perfect person to help us in terms of decorations!" he said before running off. The others followed while Leon ducked away so they wouldn't learn he was listening in. "Yes, yes, of course but remember who's in charge of everything here." Seto spoke but was met with silence. He looked around and growled. "Damn it all..." he hissed before running to catch up along with the others.

He just hoped that things will go well and without a terrible disaster.

-

Zypher: Alright. After careful planning aka being lazy, I have the first chapter of this lovely Christmas story up which also double as Malik's bday fic since I ran out of ideas to use for a separate one. Hope you all enjoyed it so far and I just had to add my own little flair to this story. I mean when you have Malik as the main character and Bakura of all people as a supporting role, you need to have chaos among chaos. -chuckles- And yes, I omitted the first song but the others that follow will be in this story since no matter how much I think, I can't really get rid of them since there songs to advance to story on a little. -snickers-Well, time to get started on the next one so I'll see you soon with another. Toodles! -runs off-


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted Rose Christmas

Chapter 2

-

"One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three..." Mokuba gave a tired sigh and looked to Bakura who was leading them up the dark, winding staircase of the tall tower. "Are we there yet, Bakura?" he asked. "Not quite, little guy but we're almost there." he replied, bringing up a flame to guide them along the way. Mokuba sighed but nodded. "There sure are a lot of stairs. Whatever is up here better be good. One thousand seven, one thousand eight, one thousand nine...." he continued as they went up. Leon followed behind them and gulped at the thought of climbing all those stairs as well but not wanting to fail his brother, he sucked it up and started ascending the stairs. Soon, the group reached the top where a lone room waited. Malik looked around, calling out softly. "Are you sure someone is here, Bakura?" he questioned.

"Of course. My dear angel was locked up here because the master couldn't stand his particular talents to be put to use." Bakura answered before looking around. "No need to be shy, my dear. We just came to pay you a visit." he called. A white head of hair peeked out from behind a stack of boxes before gliding out over to Bakura, laughing softly as the other wrapped his arms around him. "Bakura! It has been so long! So nice to see you again." he near squealed as he nuzzled his mate, small ornaments following out behind him. Bakura chuckled, petting the smaller's back before letting him go and pointed over to Malik. "Before you ask, that's Malik. Our guest." Malik waved to him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Ryou, the castle decorator." he introduced with a bow. "Or at least was." He gave a small smile. "It pains me to see such a nice castle fall into such ruin." Bakura patted his shoulder lovingly. "Not anymore. We have decided to throw the greatest Christmas party ever!" Malik smiled as he watched the Christmas ornaments have a little fanfare before Ryou quieted them. "Bakura, you know better than to get my hopes up." Bakura frowned. "But I'm not kidding. We're getting everything ready as we speak. All we need is you. I'm sure you want to be out this dusty place, don't you?"

"I do. You don't know how much I do, love." Ryou said and then gave a sigh. "But you know Christmas takes planning and organization. All things that even we can get done on Christmas Eve. You've come a long way, Bakura, but there's just no hope." he said before he started ushering the ornaments back to their rightful places. "Now hold on, Ryou." Malik called as he ran over to the little demon and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I believe we can." he said and Ryou looked to him.

"There is more to this time of year. Than sleigh bells and holly. Mistletoe and snow. Those things come and go. Much deeper than snow. Stronger than the strongest love we'll know. We'll ever know." Malik started as he moved over to a hatch on the roof and opened it, letting in a little sunlight and smiled as he looked back to Ryou. He looked up for a moment before looking down. "As long as there's Christmas I truly believe. That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine. A star shines above us lighting your way and mine." He started heading back for the door, the ornaments along with Mokuba following behind. Bakura reached out and took Ryou's hand, bringing him along. As they headed down, Malik peeked about a corner, seeing Marik walk by but once he was out of sight, he continued on with everyone else.

Seto sighed as he walked down the hall, a tray of glasses. "Just as long as there's Christmas. There will be Christmas pud. Tons of turkey..." He moved out the way as loads of decorations came by.

"And cranberry sauce. And mince pies if we're good." Diamond sang as she got to work on her end.

"Loads of logs on the fire." Bakura said, tossing a log into the fire. "Lots of gifts on the tree. All wrapped up in red ribbons..."

"Wonder if there's one for me!" Mokuba cheered.

"We are due for a party. Where on earth do we start?" Seto muttered, again moving out the way as the red carpet was placed down the stairs.

"I may wear my tiara you bought me in Monmartre." Shizuka spoke as she helped out as well.

"All the silver will sparkle." Seto spoke, pointing the silverware on where to go. "And the china will gleam." Diamond added, sending the china off as well.

"And we'll all be shiny as a brand-new centime." Bakura finished.

"After dinner we'll play games!" Mokuba quipped, hanging up ribbons and wreathes.

"'Till the morning breaks through."

"Then we'll meet in the garden. This is what we shall do."

"We will build us a snowman. That will reach up to the sky!" they chorused, working hard with getting everything ready. "It will stay up until July." Ryou watched as everything went on, smiling a little, seeing the hope being placed for such a extravagant celebration. The enchanted ornaments and others started to stack themselves up, resembling a makeshift Christmas tree and Malik chuckled softly as he watched, listening as everyone got into the spirit of the holiday.

_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as our guiding star shines above_

_As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine  
There'll always be Christmas_

"So there always will be a time. When the world is filled with peace and love." Malik whispered. Mokuba clapped eagerly, tail wagging. "This is gonna be the best Christmas we ever had!" he said as he moved over to Malik's side. "I hope so." he said before jumping when he heard a yelp and the sound of the various implements falling to the ground. Seto growled as he poked he head out from the mess while Bakura skidded over to his side and started giving orders. "Yes, yes but we all know that the master mustn't find out! If he does...well I surely don't want to go into detail of my wellbeing." he grumbled.

"Stop being such a sourpuss, Seto!" Bakura said, smirking down to him and not in the slightest offering him any help to get out of the pile. Leon watched everything from around the corner and nodded, getting another idea in mind before leaving.

-

"Christmas!? Malik's actually planning Christmas?!" Marik growled as he stomped around angrily. "But of course." Siegfried murmured as he watched. The other huffed angrily before moving over to the lone chair, taking a seat and resting his head on a hand. "He just doesn't know how I feel about this atrocious holiday."

"Oh but he does. He just doesn't care about how you feel like I do." That seem to dampen Marik's mood even more. "He's tryign to bring back Christmas...and you and I know how much we hate such a holiday." Siegfried continued. "Yeah...cause Christmas was the day my life ended." Marik whispered as he remember the day, clear as a bell.

-Flashback-

"Bring me my presents!" he called gruffly and Bakura sighed as he stepped up. "No need to be so moody on such a happy holiday, Marik. But maybe this will make you feel better." Bakura spoke, holding up a present that was quickly snatched from his hands. Marik tore off the paper and blanched. "A storybook? What do I look like to you!? Five?!" he hissed, tossing the book back at him before looking over to where Siegfried stood. "Siegfried! Why don't you play a piece for me?" Siegfried smirked and nodded. "Of course." he answered as he took a seat at the grand organ and started playing a dismal piece. Marik growled angrily, causing the other to stop. "And what was that?"

"A piece in your honor." Siegfried answered. Before Marik could make a reply, a loud knocking was heard at the door. "And who dares disturbs my celebration!?" he growled as he stood and started for the door. "Better not be those lousy demons that forced me up here in the first place." he grumbled as he opened the door to a withered old widow that stood there. She looked to him quietly before holding up a beautiful rose. "Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from this terrible winter." Marik glared at her and turned his head away. "I don't need a rose. Now leave, you wretch!" The woman's eyes narrowed as she transformed before his eyes.

"Marik, you have been deceived by your own cold heart and your betrayal from those back in the city. And as such, you and all that stay in this castle shall suffer. Once someone can love you as you are, you shall be trapped here...forever..." she hissed as Marik cried out, he and all others in the house gaining what looked to be a invisible collar that will forever chain them to the castle.

-End Flashback-

"But you have learn to live above this tragedy. Besides, what other reason is there to leave this castle? No one outside cares for you." Siegfried spoke, making the other growl once more. "Where is Malik?" he demanded as he stood, looking to them. "A little birdie told me that he's gone to the boiler room." he answered, Leon waving to him from the side. Marik gave a snort before leaving.

"This is working out perfectly. Now if he threw the wretch out, it would put my mind at ease." Siegfried murmured, causing Leon to sigh softly. He honestly liked the concept of Christmas coming back to the castle but with him being his brother's eyes to the outside world, he had to obey him more than his own heart's desire.

-

Malik peeked into the boiler room, watching as fire pokers, log kettles and wheelbarrows worked hard at keeping the boiler lit. "Keep it up! Keep it up! Don't you know how hard it is to keep an entire castle warm for the winter!" a demon spoke before spotting Malik. "Well hey there, kiddo. What can I do ya for?"

"I'm just here looking for a log." he answered and the demon grinned. "All right. Logs we got. We've got hard wood, soft wood, we got it all, birch, maple, pine, oak..." he listed as he dug through a pile. "Ouch! Concrete. Oy...my head, don't worry it'll pass!" he mumbled before looking back up. "So, whaddya want?" Malik chuckled before walking further in. "I'll just browse around myself." The demon shrugged. "Sure. Fine. Whatever floats your boat. Go ahead. Not my problem. Got work to do anyway. Just shut the door on your way out." the demon spoke before getting back to work chopping wood. Left to his own devices, Malik started to search through the piles of wood, looking for the perfect one. The boiler started to overheat, causing everyone to stop their progress. With a whistle, it exhaled steam and the demon sighed before looking back to the workers.

"Alright! Alright! The danger has passed! Get a move on!" he called, shooing them off. "Aha!" Malik whispered as he picked up one and was about to leave when he heard a very familiar grow and hide the log behind him as Mark barged into the room. "What are you hiding, Malik?" he questioned but didn't get a response. The panther demon growled before swooping in, grabbing the log and stood back up, examining it curiously. "It's a Yule log, Marik." Malik whispered, catching the other's attention. "What?"

"A Yule log. A tradition me and my sister did back at home. Everyone touches the log and makes a wish then once we burn it on Christmas morning..."

"There's isn't going to be a Christmas, Malik, so get such silly notion out of your head." Marik interrupted. Malik frowned. "How can you say that!?" Marik glared at him, tossing the log back to him. "Because I am master of this castle and I make the rules." he grumbled before leaving. Malik glared at the other's back. "Well unlike your servants, I won't be swayed so easily to your rules." he murmured softly before leaving. The demon watched a whistled. "Tough guy. Just what ol' Marik needs. Now if he can only get that through his thick skull." the demon said with a chuckle before getting back to work.

-

Malik gave a tired sigh as he entered his room and went to lay down on the bed. "What I wouldn't give to be back home right now..." he muttered, closing his eyes. Mokuba peeked inside and seeing him there, he grinned before walking inside and hopped up on the bed. "Hey, Malik! You should go see the ballroom! We decorated it up nicely! Marik should be pretty excited once he sees what we did!" he said cheerfully and Malik sighed. "He already knows about our plans." Mokuba craned his head to the side and he watched Malik get up. "Was he excited?" he questioned.

"Not in the slightest. He's forbidden Christmas." Malik answered and Mokuba frowned. "But...but you said he couldn't do that." he whispered. Malik looked to him before sitting up. "You know what. You're right! And as such, we're going to let the festivities go on with or without him!" he said, making Mokuba happy. "That's great! Now all we need is a tree! Come on, Malik! Let's go get a tree!" Mokuba pleaded. "Alright, alright. Just give me one second." he said as he picked up the present he had ready for Marik and the two of them snuck off towards the West Wing. Malik took a look around and seeing that Marik wasn't in the room gave him ample time to place the present down. Mokuba watched before hearing footsteps and looked back. "Malik! The master's coming back!" he whispered and he nodded as they both went to hide as Marik came in. Once the other was out of sight, the two snuck out.

After fetching the demon working in the boiler room, Crimson was his name, the three left out to look for a tree. They stopped at a small, skinny one and Malik pointed to it. "How about this one?" Crimson snickered as Mokuba examined the tree. He could already see it flopping over with just one bauble on it. "Nope! Way too skinny! Let's keep looking!" he said before running off and Malik followed, Crimson right behind them and still snickering. Marik watched from the window and sighed before turning as he heard someone enter. Bakura peeked his head inside and invited himself in. He came up tot he window and looked down to the courtyard, smiling softly. "He's a beauty, don't you think?" he questioned as he looked up to him. Marik only sighed once more before turning from the window and moved over to the enchanted rose that sat on the table. That when he spotted the wrapped box right beside it.

He grumbled something as he grabbed it. "And what the hell is this?" Bakura looked over to him and examined the gift. "Looks like a Christmas present." he answered and the concept angered Marik as he slammed the gift down and left for the balcony. Bakura huffed as he walked over to the box and looked at the tag. He grinned sharply. "Hey, Marik, this gift is for you. From a secret admirer." he said. That caused Marik to look back into the room. "Who, Diamond?"

"Puh! No! From Malik, you dimwit!" he said, tossing the box over to him. Marik stumbled to grab it and once he had it in hand, the urge to open it was too tempting and went to untie the ribbon. "Ah ah ah! You can't open it just yet!" Marik huffed as he looked to Bakura. "And why not?!"

"Well duh, master!" he said, knocking him over the head. "It's a Christmas gift! And getting one from Malik of all people shows that he cares for ya." Marik pondered over the thought as he set the box back on the table. "Hmm...you do strike a point...but I haven't gotten him anything." he murmured. "Well better late than never." Bakura suggested and that spurred Marik. He nodded and left, entering the room where Siegfried sat. "Siegfried! Enough with that blasted noise!" he called and the other stopped abruptly as he looked to him with a glare. "Noise!? How dare you call this--" He stopped when he saw the glare from dark lavender eyes and growled himself. "Sorry, master. So is there something you need of me?"

"I need you to compose a song. A song for Malik. And make it happy. None of that gloomy shit you've been playing for me." he said before leaving. Bakura peeked in the room and smirked. "Burned." he hissed before leaving out as well. Siegfried growled angrily. "Happy? Happy is so not in my vocabulary and neither is my music." he hissed before calling out for Leon who came out from his hiding spot. "That human...that simple little human...it unnerves me how much that little brat is dragging Marik from me." he growled.

From outside, the group of three looked at another tree. "How about this one?"

"Nah, too wiggly."

"Sheesh you're hard to please." Malik said before following Mokuba as he bounded off to look for another tree.

Siegfried spat off to the side. "That boy is going to ruin everything. He fills Marik's head with such futile lies like hopes, dreams and Christmas of all things. That was the day where everything fell apart but in turn granted us something that we both were in need of." Leon rubbed the back of his head lightly as he looked up to him. "Well, you can't really stop Christmas, you know." he whispered. "I know." Then a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "But I can always stop the reason for our problems."

Malik sighed as he trudged to the last tree in the perimeter of the castle. "This is the last one, Mokuba." Mokuba examined the tree and stuck his tongue out. "This isn't it either!" he said and Malik sighed. "We can't go any farther than this, Mokuba. This will just have to do. Crimson if you wouldn't mind doing the honors." The other looked up and shrugged. "Sure. Why not. It isn't as if you were already laboring enough with getting the decorating and the planning and all the other junk ready for the holidays. I just sweat my buns off in the boiler room so that's no change here." he said as he started chopping into the weed of a tree. Malik smiled but then heard faint music playing and tugged at Crimson's tail to get him to stop. "Yo, what's up?" he questioned.

"Shh...I think I hear something." he murmured.

Siegfried smirked as he continued to play the hauntingly soothing melody. "And now a little number from my dear little brother." he whispered and Leon nodded as he picked up his fife and played a high pitched note that had the small demon pup running back to the castle. "Kurai! Wait up!" Malik called as he ran after the pup with Mokuba close behind. "Doesn't hurt to say I have my suspicions about this but oh well. A break for me is good enough." Crimson muttered as he sat down in the snow and relaxed. Back in the castle, while still following the haunting song, Malik looked everywhere for the pup but didn't see him anywhere. The music got louder and louder the closer he got. Kurai was the first to enter the room where Leon and Siegfried waited and the small pup started after boy, causing him to just and run from the pup. He never associated with the animal before so he didn't know whether he was friendly are about to be bit.

Malik and Mokuba entered the room as the music faded and they both looked around. "Um, Malik...I think we should leave. I don't like this place." Mokuba whispered in fear. Soon, the came across the pup and along with him, Leon. "Oh hello." Malik greeted before spotting the small instrument in his hands. "Were you the one playing that music earlier?" Leon flushed a little at the thought but then Siegfried spoke up, making them both jump. "Ah, so you're the fabled Malik that everyone's been talking about."

"Yeah. And who are you?"

"I'm Siegfried. Court composer of the castle. So, I hear you have a little Christmas party in the works. Sounds like a capital idea to get Marik out of his dark and gloomy mood as well as past sins. do you have gifts?"

"Yep."

"Food?"

"Yep.

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?"

"Check."

"Spangles and 'fandangles? The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yup! Everything ready and accounted for!"

"The tree?" he questioned with a hidden smirk. Mokuba sighed. "We're working on that. Sadly the one we found isn't much of a tree." he murmured. Siegfried chuckled. "Well, I know of the perfect place for the perfect tree. The Black Forest." he suggested and Mokuba's eyes lit up with glee before looking up to Malik. "That's it! We have to go there." Malik sighed and shook his head. "We can't go there. I promised Marik I would never leave castle grounds. He's angry enough as it is. No need to add more to that list."

"Oh really? You can't have the perfect Christmas without the perfect tree. What's breaking one little promise compared to bringing someone ultimate joy?" Siegfried spoke and Malik growled. "You're screwing with my words there, Siegfried." he growled. "Oh, I'm not doing that at all. I actually agree with you wholeheartedly. Always look after yourself I always say. A shame though. The tree was one of Marik's favorite things during the holidays." Mokuba whimpered before looking back to Malik. "Come on. You do want to make him happy? We can't do it without the best tree."

"But..." Malik took a glance out to where the forest lied. "It's looks dangerous. And probably filled with wolf demons." A certain type of demon he didn't want to encounter a second time. Siegfried chuckled once more. "My dear, you're in more danger being in this room than you are out there." he said. Malik looked to him with a skeptical gaze before sighing and nodded. "Fine. We'll go."

"Great!"

"If we take my horse, we should be in and out before nightfall. Hopefully Marik doesn't need me for anything. You'll keep my secret, won't you Siegfried?" The other nodded. "Of course. He'll be _completely _oblivious to your departure." he answered. Malik nodded before he and Mokuba left. "Goodbye, Siegfried. You too, Leon." he called before he was out of the room. Leon waved shyly before jumping as a hand landed on his shoulder. "If you're done playing the ever love-stricken fool, I want you to follow them and make sure they never come back." he hissed. Leon gulped. "Aniki...don't you think it's a little harsh? That's you're going a little too far with this all for revenge?"

Siegfried huffed before giving a little sigh. "Such a shame you see things that was, little brother. I guess I'll just have someone else play this solo." he said, tapping the chest with his foot. Leon frowned and looked down before he left as well to follow Malik and Mokuba. Keara watched from afar before glancing at the room where Siegfried was. "This will be the end of you, Siegfried. Keep this up and while you bring those two ever closer, you will lose your own life." she murmured before walking off.

-

Zypher: Second chapter down and still on track gratefully. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall dutifully get to writing to rest soon enough. See you later.


End file.
